The invention relates to an effect lamp comprising a baseplate and a perforated plate which is located in front of the baseplate and facing the observer and which comprises light passageway openings, and also comprising at least one light source which at least partially illuminates the space between the baseplate and the perforated plate.
An effect lamp of this kind is known from DE-OS 38 25 991 A1. In the effect lamp which is described there, the illuminated space is limited by at least one mirror and at least one perforated plate. Due to the combination of one or more perforated plate(s) with one or more mirror(s), this effect lamp produces reflection effects. Thus the observer, when he looks into the illuminated space through the transparent regions of the external perforated plate 1 shown in FIG. 3, for example, sees the side of a perforated plate facing the interior space or sees the image thereof in the mirrors 4, either due to a single reflection of the side of a perforated plate 1, which faces the interior space, or due to multiple reflections at a plurality of mirrors 3, 4, the reflecting faces of which always face the interior space.
The observer receives the visual impression that the space is solely delimited by perforated plates (FIG. 4). The vertical mirrors 4 which are disposed on a baseplate or on a support 6 (FIGS. 3 and 5) reflect the front semicircular perforated plate 1 so that the impression is given of a solid cylinder. The inner perforated plate 2, which is bent longitudinally at a right angle, appears as a cuboid due to reflection. The horizontal mirrors 3 give rise to a multiplication of the depth of the cylinder and of the cuboid. Thus a cuboid of perforated plates of infinite length appears to float in a cylinder of perforated plates, the length of which also appears to be infinite.
Thus the effect lamp according to DE 38 25 991 A1 produces quite special optical effects due to the use of mirrors. In contrast, the underlying object of the present invention is to create an effect lamp with which other optical effects can be created without the use of mirrors.
This object is achieved according to the invention for an effect lamp of the type in question in that the baseplate, at least in partial regions on its face which faces the observer, and the perforated plate, at least in partial regions on its face which faces the observer, on its face at which faces away from the observer, and/or on the inner faces of its light passageway openings, bear text, image and/or color information.
With the effect lamp according to the invention, text, image and/or color information can be communicated in an optically appealing manner to the observer, which information changes dynamically depending on the illumination conditions inside and outside the effect lamp and on the position of the observer with respect thereto. Depending on the illumination of the baseplate and of the perforated plate, the information provided thereon is made the visible to the observer at different intensities. Thus the information which is present on the baseplate can be seen particularly clearly if the illumination outside the effect lamp, namely the illumination of the room in which the latter is situated, is very low. Conversely, the visibility of the information on the perforated plate predominates when the external illumination is very intensive. External illumination can be obtained by daylight and/or by artificial light.
This means thatxe2x80x94as determined by the light passageway openings in the perforated plate or perforated platesxe2x80x94the observer is able to view the baseplate or perforated plate(s) situated behind the front perforated plate, and information which is produced thereon is made visible in its entirety. The items of information on the baseplate and on the perforated plate(s) can each be made visible, or activated, or even superimposed.
Moreover, the visual perception of the individual items of information of the effect lamp changes for the observer if he changes his position with respect to the effect lamp. If the observer leaves the position in which he has a front view of the effect lamp, namely a view in the longitudinal direction of the light passageway openings in the perforated plate, the presentation of the individual items of information shifts for him. As the observer""s view becomes increasingly oblique, the individual items of information are displaced in relation to each other and appear with a different emphasis. This also applies to items of information on the inner faces of the light passageway openings in the perforated plate. Due to his oblique view, a 3-D effect can even occur, depending on how the items of information are matched to each other. Moreover, if the observer moves in front of the effect lamp, he may be given the impression of a moving object or image, depending on how the individual items of information are matched to each other.
The effect lamp according to the invention primarily provides the following options:
a) being able to place moveable items of information, namely images or objects (moving images, sequences of text, colour permutations, etc) with a 3-D effect (three-dimensional moving images or xe2x80x9cmovements in spacexe2x80x9d) on the baseplate or on the perforated plate(s), due to the items of information for the observer which are provided thereon, and
b) being able to present the items of information on the baseplate or on the perforated plate(s), as well as the optical effects which can thereby be achieved and which are described in detail here, in a changing manner, which is optionally a rapid change.
There are no limitations regarding the materials used for the baseplate and the perforated plate. Opaque, semi-transparent and transparent materials can be used. Thus, for example, the perforated plate can be made of a metallic material or of a transparent plastics material (e.g. Plexiglas).
Depending on the type and content of the information concerned, the effect lamp can be used purely for aesthetic purposes or can also be used for the purposes of specific information. In the latter case, the effect lamp can be used as a signal device or as a display, by providing text information on the baseplate and/or on the perforated plate, for example. This information can comprise letters or figures which impart specific information to the observer, such as information with regard to his instantaneous position in a building or car park, for instance.
Moreover, amongst its other uses, the effect lamp can be used as a light-emitting lamp (wall or ceiling lamp), for advertising purposesxe2x80x94e.g. as a type of displayxe2x80x94as illuminated advertising in order to attract a high a level of attention from passers-by, and as facade illumination comprising optical effects which change depending on the time of day.
It is also possible to use a transparent plate, for example a glass plate, which bears text, image and/or color information at least in partial regions of its face which faces the observer and/or on its face which faces away from the observer, as a perforated plate comprising light passageway openings. These items of information are created so that they comprise a grid pattern which forms light passageway openings. Thus, for example, an effect lamp can be created as a type of advertising lighting in which a glass plate is adhesively bonded, on its face which faces the observer, to an advertising placard in the form of a grid.
In a first embodiment of the effect lamp according to the invention, at least one further perforated plate which comprises light passageway openings is provided between the baseplate and the perforated plate which faces the observer, which further perforated plate, at least in partial regions on its face which faces the observer, on its face which faces away from the observer, and/or on the inner face of its light passageway openings, bears text, image and/or color information. Due to the use of more than one perforated plate, even more complex optical effects can be achieved compared with the embodiment which only comprises one perforated plate.
Moreover, provision is made for at least one light source to be present in each case which illuminates the space between the baseplate and the perforated plate which is adjacent thereto and/or the space between two adjacent perforated plates.
Therefore, in an embodiment comprising two perforated plates, for example, two light sources can be used, namelyxe2x80x94as seen by the observerxe2x80x94one in front of the baseplate and behind the first perforated plate and the second between the two perforated plates. The light source(s) can be disposed inside or outside the space between the baseplate and the perforated plate which is adjacent thereto and/or the space between two adjacent perforated plates. Light sources which are particularly suitable include point and rod-shaped light sources and light sources of different shapes.
When two or more light sources are used as described above, they can also be designed so that they can be controlled individually and independently of each other. Provision can therefore be made, with the aid of an appropriate controller or by means of appropriate programming, for one light source to be activated for a given time interval whilst the other light source is switched off, namely is not illuminated. At the end of the aforementioned time interval, the light source which was hitherto illuminated can be deactivated and the other light source can be activated. Thus the items of information on the baseplate or on the perforated plates can be presented alternately. If desired, this alternating presentation can be made very rapidly. The controller or programming which is employed can, of course, enable the time intervals during which the light sources are illuminated to overlap in part. The latter also produces interesting optical effects.
In another embodiment of the invention, either using the light source(s) or in addition thereto, means are present outside the space between the baseplate and the perforated plate which is adjacent thereto and/or the space between two adjacent perforated plates, for the optical projection of text, image and/or color information at an oblique angle on to the baseplate and/or on to the perforated plate(s). The aforementioned projection means can be, for example, slide projectors (for fixed text, image and/or color information) or film projectors (for moving text, image and/or color information). Projectors such as these always contain a light source. According to the invention, the light rays which emerge from the projectors can impinge on the face of a perforated plate which faces or which faces away from the observer.
This embodiment of the invention enables further optically appealing effects to be produced. It also has the advantage that new text, image and/or color information can be made visible in a comparatively simple and rapid manner by means of the effect lamp. For this purpose, a new slide merely has to be inserted in the projector when a slide projector is used, for example.
According to one advantageous form of the aforementioned embodiment of the effect lamp, the projection means can be activated and deactivated individually. In this manner, it is possible, for example when using an effect lamp comprising two perforated plates and projection means which are associated with each of the latter, to activate and deactivate the projection means individually, namely independently of each other. Accordingly, the information which can be projected by a projection means is only visible to the observer when the projection means concerned is activated. Activation or deactivation of the projection means can be effected in the known manner by a controller together with associated programming. Different information can thus be presented at chronological intervals. Information which is provided for this purpose can thereby be presented in a given sequence on the baseplate and on the perforated plate(s), for example.
In this respect, it has proved to be advantageous if the perforated plate is fashioned as regards its geometry, and if the projection means which is associated with a perforated plate is disposed in the effect lamp so that on projection the projected text, image and/or color information does not shine through the light passageway openings of the perforated plate. This is essentially achieved by disposing the projection means to the right, to the left, above and/or below the perforated plate concerned. This results in the optical projection of the information being effected at an oblique angle on to the perforated plate. If necessary, transmission of the text, image and/or color information through the light passageway can also be prevented by employing a perforated plate of adequate thickness.
In another embodiment of the effect lamp according to the invention, the light source(s) is or are disposed directly on the baseplate and/or on the perforated plate(s). The baseplate and/or the perforated plates is or are thus self-illuminating, as it were. Attractive optical effects can also be produced in this manner.
In this connection, provision is preferably made for the perforated plate(s) to be provided with light sources on at least part of their light passageway openings. At the same time, provision is advantageously made for each light source to be activated and deactivated individually so that text, image and/or color information is visible or invisible on the baseplate and/or on the perforated plate(s). This can be effected in the manner known in the art by means of a controller together with associated programming.
Particularly suitable light sources include light-emitting diodes (LED diodes), OLED films (color-activated luminous films, Siemens), LCD/TFT screens and glass-fibre reflecting screens.
The geometry of the light passageway openings in the perforated plate or perforated plates has a pronounced effect on the optical impression produced by the effect lamp. Thus, in a further embodiment according to the invention, the light passageway openings are circular, elliptical, rectangular, square and/or are irregularly shaped in cross-section. The particular form of the light passageway openings can be selected corresponding to the form of text or image information on the baseplate and/or on a perforated plate, in order to produce a further optical and aesthetic emphasis.
Provision is also made for the aforementioned purpose for the light passageway openings in the perforated plate or in the perforated plates to have a cross-section which is constant or which varies in a longitudinal direction. If a varying cross-section is employed, at least a part of the light passageway openings in the perforated plate or in the perforated plates advantageously have a cross-section which tapers or which widens in the longitudinal direction and towards the baseplate. The illumination of the light passageway openings thus depends firstly on the arrangement and brightness of the light source(s) or on the external illumination, and secondly on the possibility for the passage of light, which is determined by the geometry of the light passageway openings. The more intense is the illumination of the light passageway openings, the more clearly visible is the information which is present on the inner faces thereof, and the more this information contributes to the overall optical impression.
In this connection, it should be remarked that it is generally advantageous if the light passageway openings in a perforated plate are of the same size or larger than the light passageway openings in the perforated plate which is disposed behind it and which is out of sight of the observer.
Furthermore, the magnitude of the thickness of the perforated plate makes an important contribution to the overall optical effect produced by the effect lamp. This is applicable in particular when the observer receives a side view of an effect lamp comprising a flat perforated plate, since the information which is present on the inner faces of the light passageway openings thereof then appears correspondingly brighter than it does in a front view. The thickness of the perforated plate preferably ranges between 1 and 8 mm.
Advantageous forms of construction of the effect lamp according to the invention are given in subsidiary claims. Further, an advantageous form of construction can include making the baseplate of flat or curved construction and the perforated plate(s) of curved construction, and disposed at a distance from each other and being joined to each other by one or more holding device(s), and that the space between the baseplate and the perforated plate which is adjacent thereto and/or the space between two adjacent perforated plates at the outer edge or outer edges thereof being open towards the outside or being provided with a cover which is opaque or which is at least partially poaque. A further advantageous form of construction can include making the baseplate is of flat or curved construction and the perforated plate(s) of curved construction, the perforated plate(s) being disposed at an obligue angle in relation to the baseplate, with the baseplate and the perforated plate(s) joined to each other by one or more holding device(s), and with the space between the baseplate and the perforated plate which is adjacent thereto and/or the space between two adjacent perforated plates at the outer edge or outer edges thereof open towards the outside or being provided with a cover which is opaque or which is at least partially opaque.
Finally, a lighting apparatus is proposed which is formed from two or more effect lamps comprising non-cylindrical baseplates, wherein the effect lamps are situated in an arrangement in which they are parallel to or at an angle to each other and their perforated plates face outwards. Effect lamps can thereby be grouped in an extensive number of variants and in an effective manner. Advantageous embodiments of this lighting apparatus can include an arrangement in which multiple the effect lamps are situated in an a arrangement in which they are parallel to or at an angle to each other and their perforated plates face outwardly. This includes arrangements where two effect are diposed at an angle to each other, where three effect lamps form a trianglar apparatus, where four effect lamps form a rectanglar apparatus, where six effect lamps form a hexagonal apparatus, and where eight effect lamps form an actagonal apparatus.